Christofer - Random chapter
by GeorgiaTheUnicorn
Summary: This is a random chapter I've written for a book I'm currently writing, It's kinda right in the middle of the book, he's an angel, protecting her from evil. I hope you like! Let me know whether or not I should carry on writing it c:


**A random chapter from a book I'm thinking about finishing writing**

His embrace felt somewhat haunting, as I could feel warmth radiating from his body, but his hands felt cold when they came into contact with my shoulder. As I turned to lay on my side, I closed my eyes and welcomed his touch, and as he ran two fingers along my arm a shiver ran across me, and he lifted his hand, before laying beside me on the bed. At first there was distance between us, which felt so uncomforting, but he turned on his side and slowly slid closer to my back, placing a hand on my hip so I would know to welcome his embrace once again.

He softly nuzzled into my neck and quietly said "you're shaking." the concerned tone of voice he had taken on so suddenly shocked me, as I was used to his hostility and the somewhat aggressive tone he often took when engaging in conversation with me. I just replied with a sheepish "sorry" as words were beginning to fail me, because I was becoming so taken with the way his skin felt as it brushed against mine. He then quietly asked me "are you nervous?" and I replied with a hushed "a little." Those next few seconds of silence seemed to pass by like hours, and I wondered if he would try to carry on the conversation, and I then asked myself what would happen when words failed the both of us. Goosebumps then shot across my body at the thought, and my heart beat quickened. I then felt him move his head before whispering in my ear "me too."

The shock of his whisper and feeling his warm breath hit my ear, combined with the disbelief that his mood had changed so suddenly and drastically made me gasp, a lot louder than I would have liked. He then moved his hand from resting on my hip and sat up slowly. All I could think was that my gasp had somehow put him off, but at the time I wasn't even sure what it was I thought I had so terribly turned him against. I gulped before turning my head slowly so that I could see his face. He looked down at me, his pale blue gaze meeting mine, and I lost all sense of thought. All I could now think was 'my god, his eyes. Those eyes..' my thought trailed off as he began to move, slowly leaning in closer to me. My mind was in a blur. Before I could compose a thought as to what was actually happening in that moment, his slightly pursed, soft lips touched mine, and we were kissing. My eyes slowly closed and I let his embrace take control of my actions. In that moment, my mind was at ease. Everything was ok, I didn't have anything to worry about, no bad thoughts could cross my mind. All I could think was a simple 'wow'.

As our lips lay locked between each other, a beautiful happiness swam over the bad thoughts clustered in my mind. I felt at peace. Christofer's lips then parted from mine and he calmly said "I'm going to protect you, you've no need to worry." A small smile began to grace my lips. Wow, that hadn't happened in a long while. A genuine smile swept across my face, and I could feel my cheeks' heat quickly elevating. Before I knew it, my cheeks were flushed deep red. I hadn't blushed this much in a long while either. As my eyes locked in his gaze once more, he began to share the same smile I did. _That _was new. I then softly cooed "Christofer?" He replied with a gentle "mm?" To which I replied " I think I love you."

As my voice trailed off when I finished saying 'you' I couldn't believe I actually let the words slip from my mouth. I had been so lost in his pale blue eyes that I did not realized what my mind was throwing out in the open. He facial expression began to change, after a second he had taken to process what I had just said to him. His mouth wore a shocked expression and my thoughts cried out in pain. _Why the hell did I have to say that? I ruined the moment with one lousy slip of the tongue and now I was going to pay for it dearly. _As he opened his mouth slightly as if to speak my heart beat quickened so suddenly it felt as though it was going to burst. He then closed his mouth again, and I could see he was carefully thinking about his reply. After a few more seconds of consideration, Christofer muttered the words "I don't know what to say." and he frowned slightly. I then blurted out the words "Say you feel the same." I again wasn't thinking properly, and my mouth spoke before my mind could object.

His expression then dropped, and a mysterious sadness covered his face, and he let out a long, soft sigh. He looked as though he was about to cry, and I was lay there unable to do anything to help. He then slowly lifted his head, and quietly said "Promise me you wont hurt me." His tone was stern but he began to choke up as tears welled in his eyes, and I quickly lifted myself closer so that our nose were almost touching, and I placed my palm against his cheek and quietly said "I promise." As I looked up at his eyes I saw a crystal white tear fall and caught it with my thumb, before titling my head and leaning in to kiss him, this time my lips locking his in a passionate embrace. I ran my fingers along his defined cheek bone, and down the front of his jet black vest slowly. As he began to purse his lips to match mine I felt my cheeks flushing red again, even though I still had goose bumps running down my arms. I softly clutched his cotton vest and pulled him closer, as to share more body warmth with him. I began to lower myself back onto the bed covers, and let him rest against me as we began to kiss over again. Christofer softly broke from the kiss, and leant to one side before whispering in my ear "I love you too Lillith."


End file.
